totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Mania
This new fan-fiction features 1 host, 22 teams and 1 BIG cash prize. Characters Host: Roger Campers Yelling Wombat Ali Chris Michelle Carter Ronda Laura Chad Edmund Jason Stan Demolishing Sharks Mitchell Elaine Ken Pete Blossom Jakey Emily Sharon Sunny Ernesto Nicole Eliminated 1. Natalia-Screaming Wombats Day 1: Meet the Contestants “Welcome to Total Drama Mania. Today we will meet the campers.” Said Roger, the host of the new Reality TV show, Total Drama Mania. “Here comes the first contestant, hey Ken.” Continued the host. “Hey Roger. I’m so excited to be here! *Burp* My compliments to the chef.” Said Ken. “Okay, glad to see you.” Replied Roger. “Anyway let’s meets the next contestant. Hi, Mitchell.” “Hey dude, I am ready to go all the way.” Proclaimed Mitchell, the sporty, and somewhat cocky kid. “We’ll see about that. I wonder who’s next?” Questioned Roger, slightly caught of guard by Mitchell’s confidence. “With my mad book smarts I will win with knowledge.” Stated Chris, the overly smart and talented child. “Okay. Lets see who’s next.” Said Roger. “What’s up Roger?” Asked Elaine the quirky and sporty girl. “Not much Elaine.” The host replied. A small, quiet girl was the next to arrive. “Hey guys.” She said in a small voice. “What’s up, Ali?” Exclaimed Roger, knowing that the immense clash of personalities between him and her would be good for ratings. Ali walked away immediately, because she was not expecting a question at such loud volume. “Okay… Who’s next?” Roger wondered aloud. The next was a girl named Michelle who had spent her life exploiting her beautiful singing voice. “Hey what’s hanging?” She said as she arrived. “Nothing much.” Replied Roger. “Okay see ya. La La La La…” She said wandering off to find a spot to practice singing. The next to arrive was a girl named Ronda. She had an evil heart and she expected to win by not letting anyone stand in her way. “I’m here to win and no one is going to stand in my way!!!!!!” She yelled as she stamped onto the island. Roger then ran away because he was so scared of her. “She was scary!! Oh! Here come someone else.” It was Pete, a jock who arrived carrying a bag of sports equipment. “Hey Roger I’m so happy to be here!” He dropped his sports bag on the island and Roger immediately tripped on it. “Ouch!!” Exclaimed Roger. “My bad.” Said Pete. “Hi!!” Exclaimed Carter, a boy that was in fact, extremely… Well, that will be told later. “Hi… I guess.” Said Roger, because he was aware of this…quality that the boy possessed. The next to arrive was Laura, who had her eyes fixated on her cell phone. “Hey.” She said. “Hi, Laura.” Said the host. Laura was to busy texting to reply. “Okay, here’s someone else.” Stated Roger, disgusted at Laura’s inability to reply. It was blossom and she was the sweetest and most loving girl around. “Hi, oh this camp is so pretty. I love anything pretty.” “Surprise, surprise.” Replied Roger, who was fully aware of her niceness and sweetness. The next was Chad, who also, like Ronda, very mean and evil. “Hi Brad.” Said the host, purposefully getting his name wrong to get him angry.” “Get lost!” He bellowed at Roger. “Okay!” Roger exclaimed and he ran away, “Here’s someone else.” He continued. “Cool place you got here.” Said a girl. “Thanks, Natalia.” Replied Roger. “I better go unpack.” Proclaimed Natalia. “See you later, Natalia.” He said as he bade her good-bye. The next to arrive was Edmund, he was a big theater fanatic. “Hi Roger. Are we going to do any musicals? I’m a big musical fan.” He inquired. “We’ll see.” Replied Roger, sarcastically. Jason arrived next, he was a black belt in karate. “What’s up?” He asked. “Nothing much.” Responded Roger. “Well you are!” And with that, Jason kicked Roger in the air. “Ha!” Roger soon landed. “Not funny!” He exclaimed. “Anyway here comes someone else.” Jake, the super nerd, was the next to lay eyes on the island. “Hi, I just got the high score for this cool new video game!” He exclaimed enthusiastically. “Good job, I guess.” He replied, sarcastically. Emily, the suck up, set foot on the dock next. “Hi, Roger, you look super great today.” She said in a sweet voice. “I know.” Was Roger’s conceited reply. “Okay, see you later.” Emily said and she left. Sharon was the next one there. “Hey Roger what’s hanging?” She asked. “Not much. Here comes another contestant.” He replied. Stan stepped on the dock next. “Hey dude.” He said as he greeted Roger. “Hi Stan.” Said, Roger. “You should go catch up with the other campers.” “Okay, see ya.” Sunny, the sweet girl was the next to arrive. “Hey Roger, I’m so glad to be here!” She exclaimed. “Glad to here it. There’s another contestant.” He replied to Sunny. “HI ROGER!!!!!!!” Were the first two words to come flying out of the contestant’s mouth. “Ummmm… Hey Ernesto…” Said Roger, caught off guard a bit by Ernesto’s loudness. “Hey look it’s the last contestant!” He exclaimed, not eager to meet any more contestants after Ernesto’s eccentric greeting. It was Nicole, not much to know about her, she’s just a regular girl. “What’s up Roger?” She asked. “Not much. Go get ready for the first challenge.” “Okay, bye.” She said. Roger turned to the cameras and said, “We’ll now you’ve met our twenty-two contestants, see who gets sent home in the next episode of Total Drama Mania!" Day 2: Who is your next Total Mania Idol? “Last time on Total Drama Mania, all of the campers arrived, some with more personality than others.” Said Roger, the host of Total Drama Mania. “Today’s challenge will test their strength and vocal chords, but mostly vocal chords. Find out who gets the boot on Total Drama Mania!” It was at breakfast when Roger told the campers the challenge. “Today your challenge is a singing contest.” “Oh! This challenge is made for me!” Exclaimed Michelle and she ran out of the dining hall to practice her singing. “Not me.” Said Mitchell. “Me either.” Agreed Ken. “Oh, but first, here are the teams.” Roger continued. “Ali, Stan, Chris, Michelle, Chad, Carter, Edmund, Natalia, Jason, Ronda, and Laura. You are now the Yelling Wombats. Elaine, Blossom, Sharon, Nicole, Emily, Sunny, Ken, Kyle, Jake, Pete, Ernesto and Mitchell. You are now the Demolishing Sharks.” “Cool, Laura, we’re on the same team.” Said Chris. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, texting here!” Laura retorted. Roger then continued, “I will judge each team, and five campers from each team will advance to the next round, I will then hear you sing again and one person from will go into a head to head match and he or she, will win the challenge for the team.” “I doubt I’ll win,” Worried Blossom, “I’m not that good of a singer.” “Judging begins right after breakfast!” Roger exclaimed. And the judging did happen right after breakfast. For the Wombats the five that advanced were Chris, Ali, Michelle, Edmund and Natalia. For the Sharks it was Sunny, Nicole, Pete, Ernesto and Blossom. “I can’t believe that I made it to the next round.” Said Blossom, relieved. “Yeah, I can't believe it either.” Ronda said. “Look, I don’t like to be mean, but you’re very rude.” Blossom replied. “Yeah…” Said Ronda. “I don’t think that my singing is that good.” Said Chris. “I’m not surprised you made it Michelle.” “I think that everybody knew that Michelle was going to make it.” Stated Carter. “Time for the second round of judging.” Said Roger. And with that the final contestant was chosen for the Sharks, Blossom. “ME!!” Exclaimed Blossom, surprised that she was chosen over her fellow teammates. “I have to choose the contestant for the Wombats.” Roger stated. He quickly cut Chris, Edmund and Ali. “Natalia or Michelle…” He wondered aloud. He decided to have them both sing again. Natalia’s performance was a little over average, but nothing to special. Next was Michelle’s turn to sing and everyone expected her to make it through. Michelle was singing and doing a wonderful job. Meanwhile, backstage, Jason was trying to impress Ali and Ronda with his karate moves. “And this one is called a mantis kick.” He proclaimed to the two girls. “Yawn!” Said Ronda, clearly bored with this presentation. Ali was silently giggling at her sarcastic remarks. “And this one is the slash of the python!” He exclaimed. While performing his move he accidentally slashed one of the ropes that was supporting a sandbag. The sandbag flew onto the floor and onto Michelle’s foot. “What the @#!%!?!” She screamed as it landed on her foot. “Alright then…” Said Roger, a bit surprised, “Natalia is in the finals.” Ronda thought to herself that since she was eliminated in the first round, that she could be in danger of elimination. Ronda went over to Natalia and said, “Are you sure your not going to be nervous performing in front of the entire camp? I would be nervous, it’s the entire camp.” Natalia thought about what Ronda had said and soon the nerves started to get to her. It soon came time for the big performance in front of the camp. Blossom’s performance went off without a hitch and she impressed the entire camp. “Blossom did a really good job.” Ronda said to Natalia, “You could be in trouble.” Natalia walked onto the stage slowly and the song started to play. She couldn’t sing a word of her song and so, Blossom won the challenge for her team. “Wombats, I’ll see you at the campfire tonight.” Said Roger. Later at the marshmallow ceremony, Roger started to speak to them, “There are 10 marshmallows here and that is the number of people that will be left after the marshmallow ceremony. So I have marshmallows for Ali, Stan, Chris, Chad, Carter, Edmund, Laura, Michelle, and Ronda. There is one marshmallow left and it will go to either Jason, who took out your biggest prospect, Michelle or Natalia, who bailed big for your team. The last marshmallow goes to……………Jason. Natalia you have been eliminated.” “Well, I guess I sort of saw this coming.” She said. “I did too.” Whispered Ronda to Ali. “All of you go to bed, except for Natalia, time to get on the boat of losers.” Said Roger. “Bye guys!” Shouted Natalia as she left on the boat. “The rest of you are safe… for now.” Said Roger.